Other Characters
Claudia Claudia is an elite staff member of the Magic Swordsmen guild. She is the one in charge of leading the assault against the Red Tower and its owner, Elizabeth. However, the forces she and her men were up against were too numerous that she was forced to order a retreat. She was surrounded and about to be killed until Shadow stepped in to save her. After seeing Shadow's action, she starts to believe that Shadow could not be the criminal the world saw him as. After silently thanking him for saving her life, Claudia intends to find out more about his alleged 'crimes'. Personality As a swordswoman, she has shown to be brave individual to face off against the Ghouls and Vampires. However in the end, the odds were against her that she ordered a retreat to save herself regardless of the repercussions that will follow. Claudia expresses her dislike towards the people in charge of the guild because they had repeatedly sexually harassed her throughout her time there. Garter Garter is the subordinate of Gettan. He occasionally comes to his master and report to him about what's happening in the business. Mary Mary is a citizen of Outlaw City. After being sold at the age of 13, she spent five years working at a brothel, becoming one of the leading prostitutes in the red light district. During the Red Moon, she is one of many attacked by the Ghouls and Vampires. She survived her first encounter with them thanks to Shadow. While her senior informs her that Shadow is a criminal, Mary didn't believe it. As the crisis worsened, she was saved by Shadow a second time. After he advised her to leave the city, Mary took all her belongings and used the opportunity to flee the city, earning her freedom once more. Mary thought about one day to repay Shadow for saving her life. Appearance Mary is very beautiful young girl, sporting purple red hair and having white skin. In her second meeting with Shadow, she wore black lingerie in contrast to the color of her skin. Personality Mary has shown to be professional if a little naive. Although she does hope one day she could leave the life of a prostitute. Unlike most people, Mary is the one of the few people who saw Shadow as a hero. Trivia In the light novel, Milia was renamed Mary. This is presumed to differentiate her from Emilia Olba. It's unknown whether or not this version of Mary will be renamed or added into the light novel. Mr and Mrs Kagenou The parents of Cid and Claire Kagenou. They were seen at their daughter's bedroom and discovered her disappearance. They, particularly Mrs Kagenou, was distressed that they lost their heir. Mr Kagenou decides to let the matter go, choosing to abandon his daughter but this causes Mrs Kagenou to attack him and violently beat him up much to his horror and dismay. Appearance Mr Kagenou is old in appearance. He is mostly bald on top of his head although he still has some hair left which is black much like his children's. He wore noble's clothing such as a coat and a shirt. Mrs Kagenou is young looking with mid-length black hair. She wore a vest and a white dress. Personality Mr Kagenou has shown himself to be a coward. Upon learning that Claire's kidnapper was more powerful than him and his daughter, he prefers to abandon her and make up various excuses in order to not pursue them. Mrs Kagenou is no better than her husband. Although she seems warm and pleasant, she is very violent in nature. She viciously attack her husband for his cowardly nature and is only upset that they lost their only hope to maintain their wealth and status. Both are incredibly neglectful, having not being aware of much of their son's actions in slaughtering bandits and accumulating power. Natsu and Kana Natsu and Kana are Yukime's closest aides. They occasionally greet Shadow (John Smith) whenever he arrives to discuss with Yukime about their plans or seduce him as ordered by their mistress to tie Smith to their group. When Shadow arrives at the hideout, Natsu and Kana informs him of Yukime's disappearance only to witness in awe of Shadow's frightening might. It;s presumed after Yukikitsune Company and Shadow Garden joined forces, the two stayed beside Yukime. Appearance Natsu and Kana are two beautiful cat beastkin. Natsu is the oldest of the two sisters with tawny cat ears while the youngest, Kana has black cat ears. Both wear kimono like their mistress. Personality The two girls are loyal to their mistress that they became distressed when they found her gone. When Shadow arrives, they greet him with respect. The Three Oji-sans The Three Oji-sans are members of the Vow of Black Rose and comrades of Cid Kagenou. Personality These three men were motivated by their desire to be wealthy and famous. Despite that, they have shown to be very kind to Cid when he was part of their group. Olé Olé is the older brother of Delta(Sarah) and member of the Four Leaves assassins. He and his men were ordered to attack Mitsugoshi Co's carriage under the guise of bandits. Suddenly, they were attacked by assailants resulting in all of their deaths except him. Olé recognized Delta as his long lost sister and tries to appease to her due to their shared heritage. It didn't work and Delta executed him without hesitation. Personality Once he learns Delta is his sister, he was surprised and seemingly glad to see her alive. However, the brief interaction between the siblings shows that Olé feels envious towards his younger sister who has the best chance at being the next chieftain of their tribe. After all his men were killed, Olé was left at the mercy of his enemies, among them was the sister that was thought dead, and he showed he was a coward who was possibly too afraid to confront Delta long ago to prove himself and it's heavily implied that he didn't intervened when Delta was exiled in an effort to seize the title. He desperately tries to use his and Delta's familial connection and bargain with her but this only sealed his fate as this moment of weakness is considered a taboo among his and his sister's tribe. White Demon The White Demon is the Watchdog of Red Tower. His task is to ensure that no one enters the Tower. Originally he was the Head Knight of a Knight Order in an unknown country. However at night, he secretly murders civilians to see their scared and fearful reactions. He was eventually discovered by one of the knights, leading him to massacre his entire order and left for Outlaw City. Feeling unbeatable he challenges Red Tower, but got defeated by Crimson till a point he begs to live which caused him to become the Watchdog of Red Tower. During the Red Moon, Quinton and Goldoh tried to step inside the tower to participate in the Queen of Blood subjugation, he beats them till a point of near death. When the Red Moon became worse he waited for more swordsmen to come to satiate his bloodlust, but he first met two of the three monarchs, Juggernaut and Yukime whom he both let through knowing he couldn't win. However he then met Shadow and tried to kill him, but before he could even draw his sword, Shadow already bisected him. Thus ending the life of the White Demon. Appearance He is described as a tall lean man with dirty white hair. Personality The White Demon is an insane serial killer who only cares about killing people for his own sadistic pleasure. After being beaten by Crimson, he realized that he is not invincible and chose to stay away from those that were leagues above him. Category:Characters